Don't Forget
by avverie
Summary: Did you forget that I was even alive?  Did you forget everything we ever had?  Did you regret ever holding my hand?  Please don't forget about us...  by Demi Lovato's song  warning inside   mind to RnR?


**Don't Forget**

Disclaimer by Mashashi Kishimoto

Based by Demi Lovato's song

Fic by Kagayaku Aomizu

Warning : OOC , GAJE , TYPO, ANEH , DLL. NO FLAME..

Don't like? Well, don't read it. I wont you sick because of my fic.

* * *

><p>_<strong>Don't Forget<strong>_

Hinata's Point Of View

Aku melihat pemandangan luar dari jendela kamar apartement ku. Aku memeluk kedua kaki ku. Rasanya seperti sangat kesepian. Ya, kesepian… semenjak aku dan dia sudah bubar. Tak ada lagi hubungan antara aku dan dia. Tapi, aku merasa tak rela melepaskannya. Tak tega melupakannya. Dan aku harap… dia juga tak melupakanku… yah, tapi itu tidak mungkin… dia pasti melupakanku

.

.

.

_**Did you forget that I was even alive?  
>Did you forget everything we ever had?<strong>_

_**Did you forget, did you forget about me?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.  
><strong>_

Apakah dia melupakan bahwa aku pernah ada dalam hidupnya?

Apakah dia melupakan apapun yang pernah kita lakukan bersama? Apakah ia melupakan semua yang kita lakukan selama 12 tahun ini?

Apakah ia sudah melupakan aku?

mungkin ia sudah melupakan ku. Hanya saja, aku tak pernah menyangka akhirnya akan seperti ini …

.

.

.

_**Did you regret ever standing by my side?**_

_**Did you forget we were feeling inside?**_

_**Now, I'm left… to forget… about us…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.  
><strong>_

Mungkin ia menyesal karena pernah menjadi bagian hidupku. Dia mungkin tak memerlukanku. Ia menganggapku tak ada. Aku berusaha , mengapa sangat sulit untuk terlupakan. Semua terlalu indah untuk dilupakan…

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.  
><strong>_

_**But somewhere we went wrong **_

_**We were once so strong**_

_**Our love is like a song… we can't forget it…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hanya satu kesalahan. Semua yang telah kita lakukan selama 12 tahun itu sia – sia. Tak ada hasilnya. Semua janji – janji yang pernah dikatakannya semua menjadi omong kosong. Terkadang , aku masih berpikir bahwa dia masih mengingatku , masih mengingat janji yang telah ia katakan. Dan ia akan membuktikannya. Semua salahku. Jika saja aku mau mendengarkannya. Jika saja aku mau memberikan kesepatan padanya… ini takkan terjadi. Takkan pernah. Terjadi.

.

.

.

_**So now I guess this is where we have to stand**_

_**Did you regret ever holding my hand?**_

_**Never again**_**  
><strong>_**Please don't forget, Don't forget**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.  
><strong>_

Aku masih mengingat ketika ia menggengam tangan ku dengan erat, dan ketika teman - temanku menghinaku, dialah yang melindungiku. Dialah orang yang menyelamatkan hariku. Semua memori tentangnya… tak akan hilang… Meskipun ia telah melupakannya… tapi, aku tak akan bisa...

.

.

.

_**We had it all  
>We were just about to fall <strong>_

_**Even more in love  
>Than we were before…I won't forget<br>I won't forget… About us**_

_**And at last**_

_**All the pictures have been burned**_

_**And all the past**_

_**Is just a lesson that we've learned**_

_**I won't forget**_

_**I won't forget us**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Aku melihat foto di meja belajarku. Mata onxy nya yang membuat aku terhipnotis olehnya. Sikapnya yang terkadang aku suka dan terkadang ku benci. Terkadang hangat dan terkadang dingin. Tapi, pemuda itulah yang membuat aku berubah. Senyumnya membuat diriku meleleh. Sasuke Uchiha… … seseorang yang telah mengisi hari – hari ku dengan penuh keceriaan , canda , tawa, dan berakhir dengan tangisan. Kuraih fotoku dan Sasuke. ingin rasanya aku membuang , merusak, menyobek, dan akhirnya membakar foto itu. Tapi, setiap aku ingin menyobeknya , aku merasa tanganku tak bisa digerakkan. Aku meletakkan kembali foto itu. Mataku terarah pada undangan pernikahan di sebelah laptopku. Tertulis nama 'Sasuke Uchiha dan Ino Yamanaka'. Mereka akan menikah 2 hari lagi. Aku menyandarkan kepalaku di tembok . rasanya ingin menangis. tapi aku tak tau mengapa aku tak bisa mengeluarkan air mataku. Aku sudah tak mempunyai kesempatan lagi.

.

.

.

_**But somewhere we went wrong**_

_**Our love is like a song**_

_**But you won't sing along**_

_**You've forgotten**_

_**About us**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.  
><strong>_

"aku tak akan menikah jika mempelai wanitanya bukan dirimu, Hinata. Jika saja mempelainya bukan dirimu, kau bisa merusak pernikahanku" kata – kata itu. aku masih ingat kalimat yang pernah di ucapkan Sasuke. Sasuke pernah mengatakan itu pada saat ia dan aku kencan di taman. Aku melirik lagi ke undangan. Seketika, aku mempunyai ide. "Hinata, kau mempunyai satu kesempatan lagi" gumamku pada diriku sendiri. "aku mempunyai satu misi yang harus aku kerjakan. Aku akan merusak pernikahan Sasuke dengan Ino. Tak ada waktu untuk menangis lagi." kataku sambil tersenyum. Yah, aku harap ia tak melupakan kata – kata itu. Tapi, hal yang terpenting… Ia tak melupakan aku. karena sebentar lagi aku akan masuk kembali dalam kehidupanmu. Dan memulainya dari awal lagi. Jadi, jangan lupakan aku... Sasuke Uchina...

.

.

.

_**Don't Forget… About us…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p>Author's note : gimana? Parah ya? GJ +Pndk = Ancur * reader :parahbanget* maaf… soalnya Yaku gak bisa membuat fic bagus seperti author lainnya. EYD ku masih parah, typo ada dimana – mana. ancur seperti ini… maaf ya,,,*reader : nggakbakatbangetsih..*.. Yaku sudah buat sequelnya *kalaukalianmau* kalau nggak mau diterusin juga gak papa… ;)… nama sequelnya itu Speak Now. by Taylor Swift. Kalau ada yang mau ya aku bisa update secepatnya. Tapi kalau nggak ya seperti diatas. No problem. Ni Cuma iseng doang kok… aku Cuma pengen nulis aja… jangan Heran ya jika Yaku sering menulis songfic dari Taylor Swift atau Demi Lovato. Soalnya aku penggemar berat mereka. Lovatic and Swifty always. Mind to Review?<p>

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

.

.

.


End file.
